


Oh Baby, Do You Wanna Dance

by monkeyonthelam



Category: White Collar
Genre: Dancing, F/M, M/M, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-11-20
Updated: 2010-11-20
Packaged: 2017-10-14 03:59:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/145108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/monkeyonthelam/pseuds/monkeyonthelam
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The perfect ending to a nice dinner with good friends and maybe a little too much wine is some nice slow dancing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Oh Baby, Do You Wanna Dance

Neal sits back in his seat at the Burke kitchen table after eating what can only be described as a heavenly meal that Elizabeth made. Neal was positively satiated, but his dinner companions only looked partially content, like they were thinking what to do next.

After a few minutes of idly staring in each other’s eyes, Peter stands up and walks to the stereo. He turns it on and then walks back to Elizabeth.

“Can I have this dance?” Peter asks as he reaches his hand down to his sitting wife.

“I would be delighted,” She responds as she accepts his hand and stands up to join him.

Their townhouse didn’t leave much room for a dance floor so they simply swayed back and forth to the music. Neal watched them with wondered adoration as they moved around the cramped area of their living room.

After the song ends, Elizabeth moves out of Peter’s arms and both of them turn towards Neal.

“Would you like to cut in, Neal?” Peter asks his partner.

“You two should have another dance, I am fine sitting right here. Maybe I’ll join in later”

“Are you sure? I want to see you move.” Elizabeth tells Neal.

“Believe me Elizabeth, I am nothing special when it comes to dancing.”

“I'm not too sure about that Neal. Please come here. Just one dance”

Neal lightly sighs as he moves to stand up and walks to the living area. His eyes are set on Elizabeth, but when he gets in arm’s reach of her, she shakes her head and looks at her husband. Neal follows her eyes to Peter who is currently moving towards him.

“I thought I would take this one. Is that okay?”

“Um... sure.”

Peter gives Neal a gentle smile as he wraps his arms around the other man’s hips and rests his chin on Neal’s shoulder. The younger man acknowledges this move by putting his hands through Peter’s arms placing them on his mid-back.

They start slowly, mostly because Neal is uncharacteristically unsure of his posture. He had never slow danced with a man before or not taken the lead. He also has no idea what was going on, but he could hardly refuse something like a dance with his friend. He starts to think that he probably didn’t have a choice anyways. Neal rests his chin on Peter’s shoulder not because of some sense of intimacy, but because it is a place to put it without having to look Peter in the face.

“It’s less awkward this way,” Neal reasons to himself.

“So do you dine and dance all your CI-slash-partners like this?” Neal says quietly.

“Nuh uh.” Peter says as he moves nudging his cheek against Neal’s.

Neal lifts his head off of Peter’s shoulder so he can finally look him in the eyes. “Peter Burke, if I didn’t know any better, I’d think you were trying to seduce me.”

Peter nods as he takes advantage of the change in position and grabs Neal’s hand. He then places the other one on Neal’s back. Afterwards Neal finds himself in a dip and being held up by Peter’s strong arms. Neal’s top half is almost horizontal and he tips his head back to get an upside-down view of Elizabeth.

“Hi Elizabeth!” Neal says, voice high on excitement.

“Hi Neal. He had help you know.”

Before Neal has a chance to respond, Peter pulls Neal back up and into his arms.

“So.” Peter gives Neal a short, but passionate kiss. “What do you think?”

Neal returns the kiss, “Took you long enough.”

Peter ends the kiss and holds Neal’s face in his hands. “I love you, in case you weren’t sure.”

“Aww, I love you too. I love every awkward fiber of your being.”

Elizabeth breaks the stare she has on the two men in front of her. She walks up behind her husband and puts her arms around his waist.

Softly, Elizabeth whispers, “Don’t worry about it, honey. You’re perfect.” And then she puts a long lingering kiss on Peter’s cheek.

“Absolutely perfect,” Neal says before kissing Peter’s other cheek.


End file.
